Feelings
by musicandmysteries
Summary: One chance. After years of teasing, Yuri was asking for one chance to show JJ why he shouldn't marry Isabella. Fortunately, JJ takes it. (This is my first attempt at something smutty-ish...I will absolutely accept any helpful feedback and encourage it!)


JJ knew Yuri loved teasing him. Hell, JJ not-so-secretly enjoyed ruffling Yuri's feathers too, but in a very different way. Unlike Yuri, JJ was always clear with his intentions. It was no secret JJ wanted nothing more than to get Yuri alone to have a chance to explore that forbidden, petit frame. For all his efforts at flirting and pitiful attempts at pick up lines over the years, JJ got nothing more than teasing in return.

Licked lips followed by an intentional glance, eyes flickering with just a hint of seduction. "Accidental" brushes of the hand by whatever convenient body part was exposed at the moment. Showing off on the ice and the banter back and forth. Swaying hips and hair done to expose his slender, pale neck. All of this was enough to drive JJ crazy, and Yuri knew it. He enjoyed being just out of reach. He loved to make JJ work for it.

The first time JJ actually struck back was when he talked about proposing to Isabella. He knew that would do at least a little to throw Yuri off his game, and he was right. Yuri spent that evening pacing and thinking. The message was pretty clear; JJ wasn't interested in playing games anymore. Yuri knew he'd have to make a move, and it was now or never. JJ ended up receiving a text message from Yuri that night after he had already gone to sleep.

 _Give me one chance to show you that you shouldn't propose to her._

Although JJ knew he had Yuri's attention, he wasn't really sure what it would mean. As he read the message the next morning, he knew he'd have to figure this out quickly.

 _What exactly are you proposing?_ JJ replied. Minutes later, he got a response.

 _I'm proposing you meet me in my hotel room tonight. 7?_

Alright…that was pretty clear. JJ looked over at Isabella, who was still sleeping, and then back at his phone, biting his lower lip. He had to figure this out one way or another, and if this was his one chance with Yuri, he really didn't wanna blow it.

 _See you there_ JJ responded with a sigh. Yuri was always playing games, but this time they were going to play by JJ's rules.

That night, JJ told Isabella he was going to be out with the guys. It was only a small lie, really. He was going to be out with _a_ guy, which is only slightly different that being out with _the_ guys, and he had already decided no lines would be crossed; not that night, anyway. JJ had to make up his mind first. Besides, JJ wasn't perfect, but he certainly wasn't a cheater.

The door swung open almost immediately after JJ had knocked lightly a couple times. JJ had the passing thought that Yuri had clearly been anxiously waiting for him.

"Hey, Kitten, I think we-" JJ began as he pushed through the door, the sentence interrupted by the fact that he had been backed up against the wall and Yuri's lips were on his. JJ lifted a hand and carded his fingers through Yuri's blond locks as the other hand went to Yuri's waist. Yuri grabbed JJ's waist with both hands to bring him closer. JJ let out a contented hum as their two pairs of lips worked together. Yuri's tongue danced eagerly against JJ's closed mouth, asking for entry. JJ obliged, and became suddenly aware of how hard and fast his heart was beating as Yuri's tongue met his own gently and playfully. It was becoming hard to breath, but JJ forced himself to relax. This was honestly better than he had anticipated; all that time imagining what being with Yuri would be like, and yet, the boy in his arms had managed to surprise him.

Yuri cupped JJ's face with both his hands, and they kept kissing as Yuri guided JJ into the room. JJ plopped down on the edge of the bed, and Yuri straddled his lap. After several moments like that, Yuri placed his hands on JJ's chest and pushed just enough so that JJ was laying on his back. Yuri stopped kissing, but didn't move away, and their noses were touching.

"Hi," Yuri smirked, breathing heavily and relishing in the fact that JJ was too. Yuri studied JJ's face. He looked almost nervous, and Yuri decided it was sweet. JJ's breath also smelled nice and tasted minty; Yuri found it endearing that JJ had so obviously brushed his teeth right before he came over. He leaned down and planted another heavy kiss on JJ's lips, but stopped when JJ let out a noise that sounded like a protest.

"What's wrong?" Yuri asked, sitting up all the way and studying JJ's face with concern. JJ propped himself up on his elbows, paying no mind to the weight of Yuri on his lower stomach.

"Yuri, I'm as good as engaged. I want to figure out this thing between us, but we can't do anything until I decide if I'm going to break up with Isabella," JJ explained.

"Oh," Yuri sighed, wetting his lips subconsciously as he nervously tucked some of his hair behind one of his ears. "I'm sorry." Yuri then moved himself off JJ, opting to sit next to him on the bed.

"Honestly, it's ok. I really enjoyed the kissing, and I'd love to do more, but I'm not a cheater. If I break up with Isabella, I need something from you in return."

"What's that?" Yuri asked, finally looking JJ in the eyes.

"I need to know I'm not some fling. I want you for the long-run, so you'd have to promise me you'd be willing to commit, or at least have that in mind. No more games, no more teasing," JJ proposed very seriously. Yuri smiled softly and nodded his head in agreement.

"I think I can do that."

"So, do you want to go get something to eat?" JJ suggested, getting off the bed and extending his hands to help Yuri off the bed.

"That sounds nice," Yuri answered once he was standing up.

Minutes later, they were out on the streets. It was dark, and it had been for about an hour. Except for the occasional passing car, it was very quiet and almost peaceful.

"I have to admit, the whole commitment thing is a little overwhelming," Yuri confessed, breaking the silence.

"It's ok," JJ replied sincerely. "It's not going to be easy for either of us, but I believe we're worth it."

"We…us….huh, I guess I'll have to get used to that," Yuri pondered out loud, offering a shy smile.

The pair split a hamburger and fries in a family owned late night diner. Yuri absentmindedly sipped his strawberry milkshake through a straw, admiring JJ, who was sitting across from him and picking at the fries. As Yuri watched, JJ picked up a fry, put it in his mouth, and then looked up when he felt Yuri's eyes on him.

"Everything ok?" JJ asked. Yuri smiled around his straw and took another sip.

"Yeah…yeah," Yuri answered, giving another slight smile. "I'm just thinking."

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok with….us?" JJ asked. Yuri sighed and considered a moment.

"You know what? Yes," Yuri answered very confidently. "I want to do whatever it takes to make this work. I've spent too long avoiding it." JJ grinned and reached across the table to take Yuri's hand.

"Me too," JJ agreed, giving Yuri's hand a soft squeeze. "I'm going to talk to Isabella tomorrow, ok?"

"Are you gonna need to stay at my place tomorrow?" Yuri asked after a few moments of absentmindedly stirring his straw in his shake, realizing how hard tomorrow might be for JJ.

"I actually might take you up on that," JJ decided gratefully. Yuri nodded and then took his straw between his lips again as he flashed JJ a mischievous look with those big, green eyes. JJ chuckled and rolled his eyes in response and asked for the check. The two walked back to Yuri's hotel together, and then parted with a hug. JJ was glad to have a direction, and he was more sure than ever that he wanted Yuri. The conversation he would have to have with Isabella tomorrow wouldn't be easy, but JJ was certain Isabella would be understanding.

Isabella was already asleep when JJ got home, which wasn't a surprise. She liked to go to bed pretty early, since she worked full time and always had to be up early. JJ quietly crawled into the bed next to her and feel asleep quickly. By the time he woke up the next morning, Isabella was already off to work. JJ spent awhile deciding how best to break things off with her, and he settled on making a nice dinner. The gesture might help smooth things over, he could do it in person and privately, and then go to Yuri's for the night if that was necessary. By the time Isabella pulled in the driveway that evening, JJ had cleaned most of the house. He was working on setting the table when she walked in the door.

"Oh, thank you sweetheart," Isabella said, in response to seeing the dinner prepared, as she set down her purse and gave JJ a kiss on the cheek.

"My pleasure," JJ replied with a smile.

JJ let Isabella talk about work for awhile as they began to eat. He honestly always enjoyed hearing about her day; the good, the bad, the annoying…it was always interesting. When it seemed like she was finished, JJ knew it was time for their talk.

"Hey, sweetheart….we need to talk about something," JJ began.

"Everything ok?" Isabella asked with concern, politely wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

"Well….yes and no," JJ admitted. "I've come to realize that I might not be straight….that is, I might like guys. There's a lot I need to work through, and I'm not interested in pulling you down with all of that."

"Oh," Isabella replied softly. "I guess that's smart. I want you to be happy, and it makes sense to let you figure that out yourself."

"Isabella Yang, you are the best!" JJ thanked her enthusiastically, getting up to give her a hug. "I really do care about you, and I hope we'll be friends." Isabella simply nodded.

"Do….do you mind staying somewhere else tonight?" Isabella asked after some slightly uncomfortable silence.

"No problem," JJ answered. "I'll go tonight and we'll talk tomorrow." With that, JJ packed a small bag of the things he'd need for the night and sent Yuri a text that he'd be over shortly. Not long after, JJ stood outside Yuri's hotel room and knocked lightly a couple times. The door opened almost instantaneously, revealing a grinning Yuri.

"Hey, JJ…come in," Yuri stepped aside to let JJ in. As soon as the door closed, Yuri wrapped his arms around JJ's neck and planted a kiss on JJ's lips. JJ cupped Yuri's face with both his hands in response. When Yuri pulled away, JJ ran a thumb over Yuri's lower lip, stopping halfway and pulling down gently, letting the lip slip under the finger.

"I think I could get used to this," Yuri broke the silence. He sounded like he was in a daze, and JJ adored it. The best way he could think to show that in to moment was to lean in for more kissing.

"Do you…uh….wanna continue what we started last night?" Yuri asked between soft, eager pecks on the lips.

"Yeah…I think I do," JJ replied, smiling against Yuri's lips as the soft kisses continued. The two made their way into the room. In their distraction, JJ ended up bumping into the set of drawers.

"Ow!" JJ cried out in response, biting down on his lip and groaning. Yuri pulled away and checked the damage to both JJ and the drawers. The two then shared a look and started giggling.

"Watch where you're going next time, idiot," Yuri chuckled, a fondness in his voice as he went for more kissing.

"A little hard, when you're so distracting," JJ countered as they finally reached the bed.

"Oh, good one," Yuri admitted, possibly sarcastically, plopping down on the bed. JJ laid down next to him, and they both rolled onto their sides so they were facing each other. JJ reached out and ran a hand up and down Yuri's side comfortingly. After several seconds of this, Yuri decided that, while it was nice, he had other intentions for tonight. He sat up, straddled JJ's lap and made his butt comfortable on JJ's lower stomach. JJ simply looked up at Yuri with his wide, blue-grey eyes in shock at first, and then his face softened as he gave a knowing smile. JJ placed his hands firmly on Yuri's hips and looked into Yuri's eyes.

"You're absolutely sure you want to do this?" JJ asked very seriously.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," Yuri assured. "Besides, seems like you might need a little help, and I wouldn't dare leave you to take care of it yourself." Yuri scooched down a little lower on JJ's stomach and wriggled his butt with a huge smirk on his face. JJ left out a soft moan and rolled his eyes. Yuri chuckled knowing he had made his point.

"Just so you know, I've never done…this before. Particularly not with another guy, so…" JJ confessed, suddenly feeling very exposed and nervous.

"I haven't either…I mean, I think I know basically how it goes, but I've never actually _done_ it before," Yuri admitted. "We'll start slow and learn together, ok?" JJ nodded in response and offered a confident smile.

"You trust me, right?" Yuri asked as he closed the space between JJ and himself.

"I do…wholeheartedly," JJ assured, although his breath was shaky.

"Good," Yuri purred, placing a kiss on JJ's lips as he made himself comfortable on JJ's lap. JJ gasped as Yuri's hand disappeared under his waistline and wrapped around his half-hard cock. A soft tug was met with a contented moan from JJ, which caused Yuri to smile against JJ's lips.

"Mmm….you like that, huh?" Yuri teased as he began to stroke longer and deeper. JJ's breath was shallow now, but the various sounds he was making indicated he was enjoying himself. Caught up in the pleasure, JJ decided to unlock his lips from Yuri's and focus on peppering Yuri's neck and jawline with soft pecks. Subconsciously, JJ's hand found its way below Yuri's waistline and began copying the way Yuri's hand was working on his own cock. JJ felt a sense of pride as Yuri's back arched and a contented sigh left his mouth; clearly he wasn't doing too bad. Between Yuri's warm hand down his pants, the kissing, and the addition of the downright sexy sounds coming from Yuri, JJ knew he wasn't going to last very much longer.

"Kitten, I-" the sentence was cut off by a sharp inhale. JJ's body went numb as a wave of pleasure that was on a whole new level washed over him. When it was over, he was suddenly aware that he was sticky.

"Wow, that was hot," Yuri commented breathlessly before desperately grabbing JJ's face with both hands and showering him with sloppy, warm kisses. JJ just chuckled and continued to stroke Yuri's cock in the same manner as before. Yuri didn't last long after that, and soon there were two sticky, sleepy skaters in the hotel room.

"You shower first," Yuri decided with a yawn. JJ stood up lazily and began peeling off his clothes when he got an idea.

"Why don't we shower together? We can help clean each other off….no funny business, I promise." Yuri nodded sleepily and stood up to comply. Once they both had their clothes off, they made their way into the bathroom. JJ turned on the shower, and they both stepped in. Once they were both soaked, JJ grabbed the shampoo and squirted some in his hand.

"Turn around," JJ instructed softly. He began working the shampoo into Yuri's hair methodically, which caused Yuri to practically purr. Once the shampoo was worked in, Yuri placed himself directly under the shower's stream and rinsed his hair out while JJ shampooed his own hair. Moments later, they switched. Then, they aided each other with scrubbing their backs down and worked on getting themselves clean. Once the shower was finished, the two males only had enough energy to dry off and put fresh underwear on before crawling into bed.

As they drifted to sleep, JJ wrapped an arm around Yuri's stomach and pulled him closer. Yuri was almost tempted to protest teasingly, but he knew that JJ would stop if he did. Truthfully, Yuri decided the intimacy was nice; besides, he was too tired at that moment to move a muscle. The last thing Yuri remembers before falling asleep was the feeling of JJ nuzzling closer and the soft, relaxed breaths he felt on his neck immediately after. The last thing JJ remembers before falling asleep was smiling at the realization of everything that had just happened. He remembers thinking that he finally had the world's most beautiful boy in his arms, and he wasn't going to let Yuri go anytime soon.


End file.
